Still Growing and Learning
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Sequel: All Grown Up. Troy and Gabi come back from Maui with a surprise. Sharpay's getting married. Taylor's four months pregnant and Kelsi's 3 month's with twins. And the guys... are trying to get through this. Read on for the rest of the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella are back from Maui with a little surprise for the gang. Sharpay and Zeke are getting married. Taylor's is four months pregnant. Kelsi is three month's pregnant with twins and the guys are just trying to handle all the women in their lives. Drama arises amongst the group through all the problems. But with such a tight bond they'll get through it!**

"Finally they're back!" After a month of vacationing in Maui the newlyweds were returning to Albuquerque and were awaited on by their best friends.

"What gate are they coming from?" Ryan asked, being the only calm and sane one.

"I think Troy said it was G2." Chad said trying to read the number on his hand. He had written it down to remember.

"You ding dong there is not G2!" Sharpay said then smacked her bushy haired friend in the back of the head.

"Gosh Shar, it was an innocent mistake!" Chad said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hunny why don't we ask that nice looking flight attendant about Troy and Gabi's plane." Zeke said pointing to a 27 year old "hottie".

"WHY HER!? Why Zeke? Do you want to flirt with her in front of my face huh? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Do you love someone else?" Sharpay started to make a big dramatic scene. The rest of the group turned away to show that they did not know the crazy lady screaming.

"No babe, look how about that nice lady over there!" Sharpay was extremely lucky that Zeke was so patient, or she would never get married.

"Oh she looks nice." Sharpay started to walk toward the 72 year old woman.

"Sharpay definitely misses Gabi the most out of all of us, even more then Zeke!" Jason said as the group congregated around the waiting area.

"No I think I miss Gabs the most! Sharpay is killing me with this wedding, and it's not even until June! Actually scratch that, because I don't know what date she wants. She changes it every time I see her. Taylor is a summer wedding nice? Taylor should we do a Christmas wedding? Taylor is the 4th of July romantic? I just want to grab a stick and shove it up her a.." Taylor started to pretend she had a stick in her hand.

"Whoa, slow your roll baby!" Chad said covering his wife's potty mouth.

"Oh! I smell hotdogs!" Kelsi called out randomly.

"Do you want one love?" Jason asked.

"Yeah with marshmallows oh and cheetos oh don't forget mustard!" Kelsi said excitedly.

"You wanted mustard on the hotdog?" Jason asked making sure.

"No silly, on the chips!" Kelsi said sitting her large stomach down next to Taylor.

"That sounds disgusting Kels!" Taylor said shaking her head.

"Chad could you get me a rocky road ice cream with olives?" Taylor asked kindly.

"Sure baby, I'm right on it!" Chad ran being scared of Taylor. Ever since Taylor became pregnant she had these sudden urges to eat random food with other random food.

"Look at me I'm as big as a watermelon!" Taylor said staring at her stomach.

"Oh yeah if you're as big as a watermelon I must look like a cow! Come on I'm eating for three!" Kelsi said sitting next to her pregnant friend.

"I think you girls look gorgeous!" Ryan exclaimed as he peeked his tiny head through there's.

"Shut up Ryan!" The girls said in unison. Besides having big crazy appetites they also had just as large tempers. Ryan walked away quickly to meet up with the two other guys. Sharpay and Zeke soon came with Sharpay stomping back.

"I hate waiting! Why aren't they arriving for another 15 minutes!" Sharpay said yelling again.

"Baby, don't worry! The next 15 minutes will pass like that." Zeke snapped his fingers and enveloped his fiancé in a warm tight hug.

"Life stinks!" Sharpay said as she leaned her head against Zeke's chest.

"I miss Gabi!" Sharpay said sadly. Ryan came back.

"Same here!" Ryan replied.

"Me too!" Kelsi said trying to look at her feet with no luck.

"Me four." Taylor said leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah I miss my cookie monster. It's just not the same without her and Troy!" Zeke said holding onto Sharpay.

"Did I hear my name?" Gabriella exclaimed loudly as Sharpay ran toward her.

"GA…GA…GABI!" Sharpay squealed and jumped on her friend who exited the terminal.

"I missed you sooo much!" Sharpay said still hugging her.

"I missed you too!" Gabriella said hugging her friend.

"Cookie Monster?" She felt tight arms wrap around her stomach.

"Big Bird!" She screamed as he swung her around from the back. She non-stopped giggled and insisted that he put her down. He gave her one quick hug and kissed her on the head.

"Don't ever leave town again!" Zeke said.

"Not without all you guys." She said hugging Ryan then her two plumper friends.

"Oh my gosh, is baby Gabriella in there?" Gabriella said talking to Taylor's stomach.

"Yeah and she's really making her presence known." Taylor putGabriella's hand on her stomach to feel the baby kick.

"Hi baby." Gabriella said kissing Taylor's tummy.

"Where's Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"RIGHT HERE!" Troy called out carrying all the luggages.

"He insisted that I don't carry anything." Gabriella pointed out as Troy's head and half his body was not visible. He put down his things and hugged everyone.

"GABI!" Gabriella turned around to be hugged by the daddy to be Jason.

"How is that almost Papa doing?" Gabriella asked as they pulled away from each other.

"It's been an interesting month." Jason said hesitantly.

"How about you?" Gabriella asked after hugging Chad.

"Well Taylor's got me running around Albuquerque everyday to find that perfect meal she craves for an hour then when I get home she continues to grouse and asks me for a new choice in meals. So how was the honeymoon?" Chad asked.

"Well… Troy and I have something to tell you." Gabriella said after Troy put his arms around her waist.

"WHAT?" The group said anxiously in unison.

"Gabi's pregnant!" Troy yelled out as all the girls squealed excitedly.

"WHAT?" Jason, Zeke, Chad, and Ryan asked in unison.

"Yeah pretty awesome huh?" Troy asked to an unenthusiastic group of guys.

"How far along is she?" Chad asked.

"Tomorrow makes it one month!" Troy said smiling.

"Wow you two didn't waste anytime." Ryan practically laughed it out which earned him a couple nudges in the stomach.

"I'm so happy for you!" Taylor said hugging her best friend making sure she didn't drip her ice cream cone on her.

"I thought you'd guys be happy for us." Troy said a little disappointed.

"It's not that Troy, it's just we already have two pregnant crazy's running around, it's just going to be a little harder to handle three now!" Chad admitted.

"You know unless Sharpay's got one baking in the oven." Chad said as him, and Jason began to laugh.

"Gross." Ryan simply said crossing his arms in disgust as Zeke looked worried.

"What's wrong Zeke?" Jason looked at his friend's expression.

"Shar and I gotta go." Zeke said grabbing her arm.

"What's going on Zeke?" Sharpay asked worriedly.

"Nothing, we just gotta stop by the pharmacy and pick up a few important…items." Zeke got out and left the group standing confused.

"That was odd." Gabriella said cocking her head sideways.

"For Zeke and Shar, no way!" Chad said ignoring the current situation.

**AN:**

Truth be told I had this chapter done ever since I finished All Grown Up. But I've just been busy with the other stories. Then I realized I should just post this! Anyway tell me what you think! READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Just a reminder, I don't own HSM! But I bet you all knew that!**

"So you guys want to go out for lunch?" Chad asked as Jason groaned.

"What's wrong Jase?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"It's just that every time we go out and eat these two get all picky and me and Chad never get to eat because we have to re order and repay and return all this food over and over…" Jason started but was cut off.

"Hey how about an all you could eat restaurant?" Gabriella sympathized for her friend.

"PERFECT!" The two other girls exclaimed. They quickly finished their snacks. All four boys grabbed the Bolton's bags and made their way into two separate cars. The girls were all linked together with Gabriella in the middle making their way to the car.

"Wait… NO NO NO!" Chad said going in front of Taylor who was making her way to the driver's seat.

"What's wrong now?" Taylor asked annoyed.

"I will not let you drive pregnant! Husbands don't let their wives drive pregnant!" Chad said taking the keys away from her.

"Come on Chad I'm only 3 and a half months! And it's not like I'm drunk you imbecile!" Taylor began to argue.

"Hey how about I drive?" Ryan became fed up with the fighting and offered his services.

"Are you sure you could handle this?" Chad pointed to his wife.

"Yeah come on I've had loads of practice with crazy women, I mean my sister is Sharpay!" Ryan earned many nods and Chad gratefully handed him the keys. Gabriella sat in the front passenger's seat as the two other girls sat in the back and chatted about everything.

"So Gabi how did Troy react when he found out you were pregnant?" Kelsi asked anxiously.

"Well after two days I felt really sick and I had all the symptoms, Troy constantly asked if I was okay and since he is a doctor he checked me out and nothing seemed wrong but I used my girl instincts and went to the pharmacy. Without Troy knowing I stuck a pregnancy test into the cartful of items. Then, while he was asleep our 5th night there I went into the bathroom, read that it was pink and started to scream. It was around 3 in the morning and Troy came running in and asked what happened. But before that he totally ran into a wall because he wasn't watching where he was going. After I laughed for a good 10 minutes I showed him the test. And the rest is pretty much history! Yeah Maui was great!" Gabriella said letting out a giggle as all the girls and Ryan enjoyed her story.

"Wow Gabs a baby!" Ryan said as he continued to drive.

"Uh hello Rye there are pretty much 4 babies in the car right now." Taylor said in an annoyed way.

"Oh yeah how could I miss those bellies!" Ryan said as he earned himself a smack from Kelsi and Taylor.

"Note to self, making jokes around pregnant friends equal's bruises to head!" After Ryan said that he earned himself another hit from the girls.

"Great timing, we're here!" Ryan called out as he parked the car. Right when they parked all three girls doors were opened by their husbands.

"Awww Gee no one opened my door!" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Shut up Rye!" Taylor yelled annoyed.

"See you've been hanging out with my sister too much!" Ryan shook his head sympathetically.

"Well you've been hanging out with Chad too much!" Taylor retorted as Chad gave her a blank stare.

"I love you." She said smiling at her husband. He nodded with a smile and continued to help her.

"Babe you don't need to help me I'm only a month pregnant!" Gabriella said kindly as Troy offered his arm after closing her door.

"But you are my wife and you are carrying Sarah or Frankie in that stomach of yours!" Troy said kissing her stomach.

"Oh Troy… I can't wait until we're parents." Gabriella said as she leaned her head on his shoulder walking arm in arm.

"I cannot wait until I get inside this restaurant, did you know that they have 31 different types of sushi?" Taylor asked as Chad's face became frightened.

"Oh great… just like the ice cream parlor!" Chad said scared, remembering his recent trip to Baskin-Robbins. It was a complete nightmare! They spent a whole 2 hours there because Taylor kept changing her mind. That is when Chad got fed up and bought all 31 flavors. Luckily the employee was a fan of Chad's and Chad got them all for free after taking pictures with the staff.

"Don't worry babe, me and Kelsi could get our food on our own. You and Jase could relax today!" Taylor said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks babe." Chad replied kissing his wife's head.

"Guys I'm going to call Casey and check the rest of my messages." Ryan was referring to his very serious girlfriend. They had been together for a couple months and Ryan was falling in love with her everyday.

"Okay dude, meet you inside!" Jason stated as the group walked in.

"Hi welcome to Riley's Family Buffet, home style cooking and all you can eat!" The employee noticed the man with a big fro and started to squeal.

"Your...your...!" The man with the name tag that said Bill practically squealed like a teenager.

"Yes I'm Chad Danforth." Chad said humbly taking off his sunglasses.

"Oh well sir, it is an honor and a privilege to be serving someone so grand and mighty!" Bill shook Chad's hand as if he were a king.

"Mighty?" Taylor asked a confused Gabriella.

"Well we must take you to our best table." Bill escorted the group to a large table in the back. Ryan came back and took his seat. He took down their beverage orders and quickly went to get them.

"Okay everyone; see you after I pick up each kind of that platter of sushi!" Taylor hopped out of her seat and practically ran to the platter's of sushi. The group followed behind and started to pick up plates to get their food. Taylor was the first one back to her table, and in deed she had 62 pieces of sushi. The group all sat down around the same time.

"Wow Tay, I thought you were only getting 31." Ryan said looking at Taylor's plate. It looked like she picked up the entire sushi area.

"Well I just decided to get 2 of everything." Taylor stated with a mouth full of sushi in her mouth.

"Babe could I have one?" Chad asked sweetly. Chad started to reach onto one of her plates but she slapped it away.

"Baby don't you want Gabriella to grow up happy?" Taylor said looking at her husband who was rubbing his hand.

Chad sighed, "Yeah okay." He simply replied and picked up his fork and started to eat again. Taylor took a bite out of one she didn't like.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Here baby you could have this one." Taylor gave him the pair to that type. Chad nodded knowing it was a gross one and plopped it onto his plate. The gang was eating away and most of them got distracted by a cell phone ringing, except Kelsi and Taylor who were too caught up in their meal.

Gabriella noticed it was coming from her purse and dug in, she looked at the ID confused.

"Hey what's up?…Wait! Slow down!... Are you serious?... Okay okay I get it! Alright I love you too Big Bird just calm down I'll be there soon!" Gabriella hung up giving out a half smile.

Troy looked over at his wife nervously "What's wrong babe?"

Gabriella let out a half smile, "Zeke called and he really needs me. I gotta go." The group nodded and understood.

Jason came up with an idea "Hey how about you and Troy take my car and than you guys drive it back to your house and me and Kelsi will drop by later?"

Gabriella looked a little unsure "Are you sure? What about you guys?" Jason shook his head "Me and Kelsi could catch a ride with Chad and since you guys have the luggage's we'll all be able to fit!" The gang agreed and a couple minutes later Troy was driving Gabriella to Zeke and Sharpay's apartment.

Troy began to talk "So are Zeke and Sharpay having a baby?" Troy bluntly asked. Gabriella turned to face him and her eyes were wide and shocked "No… Actually I'm not sure. Zeke said that they might be but Sharpay refuses to take the pregnancy test so he wants me to go over there to knock some sense into her!" Troy nodded. "Imagine if all four of you were pregnant." Gabriella began to laugh "Yeah you poor boys would have to deal with us!"

Troy started to grip the wheel tighter, "Wow Sharpay being pregnant. You know how girls are supposed to have mood swings? What do you think Shar's going to be like?"

Gabriella cocked her head, confused "What do you mean?" Troy half laughed "Well you know Shar's always kinda having a mood swing. So if she had double the mood swing…" Gabriella's mouth turned into an 'o' shape. "Poor Zeke."

Troy nodded "Yeah, well he has us." Gabriella smiled widely "Yeah he does."

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! 22? Amazing! Please continue to read and review and I will do my job and update!


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride got a little quiet and Gabriella decided to liven it up again "Do you think we're having a boy or a girl?" Troy shook his head "No way, I'm not jinxing it!" Gabriella frowned, "I know you want Sarah Angel but there's a 50 percent chance it will be Frankie Tyler." Troy nodded, "Either way I'll be happy!"

Troy took one hand off the steering wheel and picked up Gabriella's left hand and kissed it lightly. Gabriella let out a giggle and sat back in her chair happily. Everything was perfect.

Finally they reached the apartment. Lucky for them that their apartment was at the bottom floor. Troy and Gabriella walked out of the car and stood outside the apartment nervously.

"Ready?" Troy asked squeezing Gabriella's hand. Gabriella nodded and smiled at her husband.

They stepped closer and closer and when they were ten steps away from the door they heard yelling and screaming.

"FOR THE FIVE MILLIONTH TIME ZEKE I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Troy and Gabriella cringed at the sound of Sharpay's voice.

"PLEASE BABY, I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE!" Zeke replied back. Gabriella continued to walk up to the door but couldn't move any closer since Troy was dead frozen.

"Baby we can't leave Zeke like that." She stared into her husbands eyes with a puppy dog face.

"Fine Mrs. Bolton, you win!" Gabriella pulled him along and pressed the doorbell.

"THAT BETTER NOT BE A DOCTOR ZEKE!" Sharpay yelled out.

"Oh crap." Troy tried to pull Gabriella away but Gabriella wouldn't budge.

The door swung open revealing a very exasperated Zeke. "Thank God!" Zeke enveloped Gabriella and Troy into a large hug. "Looks like you can use our help." Gabriella smiled up at her friend. "You bet cookie monster. She's going to blow the roof off this place."

"I SWEAR ZEKE, IF I TURN THE CORNER AND SEE A DOCTOR I'M GOING TO…" Troy really wanted to run but Gabriella wouldn't hear of it.

Sharpay turned the corner and her large frown turned into a large smile. "Hey Gabs, hey Troy!" Sharpay ran to the couple and hugged them just as Zeke did. Gabriella and Troy patted her confused.

"What's going on Shar, what's up with the screaming?" Gabriella asked her friend lightly. Sharpay flicked her hair "Gabi could I speak to you privately in the bedroom?" Troy looked at Gabriella with wide eyes. "Sure." She replied nervously. Gabriella tried to let go of Troy's hand but he wouldn't let go this time. "Gabi, this isn't safe, she…" Troy whispered softer "might kill you." Gabriella let out a laugh "Baby that won't happen, I promise." She kissed her husband and took Sharpay's hand as she led her into the bedroom.

"Zeke if anything happens to my wife I'm killing you and your fiancé!" Zeke stood frozen next to Troy "I understand. I'd probably kill myself too." Zeke and Troy walked into the kitchen and sat there talking normally.

MEANWHILE

Sharpay shut the bedroom door and Gabriella sat on the king sized bed. Sharpay locked the door and Gabriella took a gulp in. Sharpay sat next to her and turned to face her. "Gabi, Zeke's driving me insane. Ever since he found out you were pregnant he thinks I might be too!"

"Are you?"

"No Gabi, I swear!"

"How are you so sure?"

"I've been on the pill. I just never told Zeke."

Gabriella sighed a sigh of relief. "Well that's good to know. But what I don't understand is why you didn't tell Zeke about it." Sharpay shrugged "I don't know Gabs. I mean why am I going to marry a guy who doesn't trust me? I told him that I wasn't pregnant and to just trust me but he won't and he's being persistent for me to take the test."

Gabriella shook her head "Sharpay, if you don't tell him you're lying. And Zeke just wants to be positive. Can you blame him for worrying about you?" Sharpay shook her head "I just really wish he'd trust me." Sharpay looked down and began to cry. Gabriella took hold of her.

"Zeke what are you going to do if she is pregnant?" Troy asked while he dunked his cookie into the tall glass of milk. Zeke stood at the island dipping his cookie into the glass of milk, "Marry Shar sooner and be the best father I can be." Troy smiled "You'd make a great father."

Zeke half laughed "Well I know I only have one sibling but I do have A LOT of cousins which gave me a lot of practice." Troy shook his head, "Yeah I can't wait to find out if I'm having a girl or boy."

Zeke smiled "You really want that girl don't you?" Troy nodded "Am I that obvious?"

"Sorry man but you are."

"Ever since I met Gabriella, I've always just wished for a daughter so I could tell my co-workers that that's my beautiful daughter with that perfect woman over there." Troy smiled picturing the scene.

Zeke smiled as well "I would love to tell everyone that, that little boy or girl over there with that amazing woman is mine. I can't wait to tell everyone that Sharpay's my wife. Troy man I've been in love with her for as long as I remember."

"And I've been in love with you for just as long." Sharpay wrapped her arms around her fiancé.

"When did you get here?" Zeke asked surprised. "I've been standing there for awhile. Troy saw me come in."

"I bet Troy didn't know that Gabriella was standing behind him the entire time too!" Troy turned around and was met by a warm pair of arms. "I love you Mr. Bolton!" Gabriella said in her young girly voice. "I love you too Mrs. Bolton!" Troy kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh boy double chocolate chip cookies with marshmallows, my absolute favorite." Gabriella took a cookie and dunked it into Troy's milk and took a bite.

"They're just as good as I remember. Zeke do you think next time you could add pepperonis?" The three looked at her peculiarly. "Let me guess the cravings have begun?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella nodded ferociously. Troy kissed her on the cheek.

"Zeke could I speak to you in the other room?" Zeke nodded as Sharpay began to lead him out, "Please stay you two, this won't take long." Troy and Gabriella nodded and continued to eat cookies in peace.

"So is Shar okay?" Troy asked once the others were out of hearing distance. "Yeah, turns out they were protected." Troy listened carefully "That's good. But I know they're ready for a baby."

"Are we ready for a baby Bolton of our own?"

"Yes we are." Troy replied hugging his wife around her waist. "Troy just for future references I'm sorry if I go crazy with power and start to become completely bipolar. Just know I don't really mean it!" Troy laughed "Babe I know that that's how it is and I'm ready for it all. I am and I just want you to know that for the next 8 months I'm going to treat you like the queen you are!" Gabriella put her arms around his neck "I am the luckiest woman in the world!"

Troy grinned wider "I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" Gabriella kissed him on the lips and he began to deepen the kiss but Gabriella pulled back.

"Troy not now." She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Did you notice where we are?"

"Nope because I'm mesmerized by the most beautiful girl in the entire world." Troy hugged his wife caringly.

"Smooth Mr. Bolton."

"Why thank you Mrs. Bolton."

"So do you think they made up?" They started to hear moaning and such.

"I think that's our cue to go!" Gabriella nodded agreeing and took her husbands hand and ran out the door in a flash. "Remember when that's how we made up when we engaged?"

**Please continue to Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Troy." Gabriella hit his stomach lightly.

"Come on let's get going I promised your mom we'd stop by before heading over to my mom's house."

Troy let Gabriella lead him out of the apartment. "Isn't it weird how things turned out?"

Gabriella looked at her husband oddly "What do you mean?"

Troy opened her door and helped her in then he made his way to the driver's side "I mean a couple months ago we were all confused about who was moving where and all that then all of a sudden we all woke up and worked everything out."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at her husband "Come on babe we did all wake up one day and realize the plan."

Troy smiled "Oh yeah."

He put the key in the ignition and started to reverse out of his parking spot. "It was a very clever plan; Zeke now has three bakeries one in New York, one in Los Angeles, and one here in Albuquerque. Also Sharpay just travels to where she's shooting then comes back home to us."

Troy continued to drive down the long straight road "Okay but what about Ryan?"

Gabriella laughed "We see Ryan three times a month. Not to mention for holidays. He's practically always here in Albuquerque and Kelsi and Jason are the same but I love how Kelsi is staying here for her pregnancy and the first year of her twin's lives and Jason only flies out twice a month with Ryan to check on the Spot."

Troy knew his wife was right "But what about when the year is over and they move back to New York?"

Gabriella just laughed "Troy aren't we planning to move to New York with everyone in a year or two?" His wife stumped him again.

"If the plan goes right." Troy responded unsurely.

"It will. Come on Troy, the group will never split again." Gabriella rubbed the back of her husband's tense neck.

Gabriella sighed "Remind me to give you a massage later, you're really working yourself."

Troy just laughed "I'm really glad you and Taylor are working here in Albuquerque during the pregnancy's."

"Thank the Lord for computers and internet."

Troy just grinned "And I'm so glad that my work transferred me to Albuquerque's Children's Hospital for the time being."

Gabriella just admired her husband "It's one of your favorite place to work at isn't it?"

Troy nodded "I don't think I'll be able to leave it when the time comes."

Gabriella knew Troy got attached to his patients very quickly. "Don't worry about it babe, remember when the time comes."

Troy stopped at a stoplight and took the pause to kiss his wife's head "I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

Gabriella stared at her husband with loving eyes. He was amazing and perfect. In her head she didn't deserve him.

The couple reached Troy's parent's house. "Wow I can't believe we're here again." Troy said in astonishment.

"Memories right?" Troy nodded as the pair sat in the car looking at the house in front of them.

"Come on it's time to face the parents."

"Do you think it was a good idea that we didn't tell our parents?" Troy's large smile turned to a frown when the two stood outside the door of his parent's house "I hope so."

He replied nervously.

Gabriella took a gulp in while Troy knocked on the door in front of him. The two were entangling their fingers and Troy squeezed his wives palm for comfort.

She smiled back and finally the recognizable door opened and exposed a happy memorable face, "AHHHH!" The woman screamed and hugged her son. "Nice to see you too mom." Troy said slightly amused.

"Can't a mother be excited to see her kids after a long month?" Cathy asked the two kindly.

"Of course mom." Gabriella gushed.

"My sweet angelic Gabriella!" She cupped Gabriella's face with her hands.

"I'm so happy to see you." Gabriella smiled and hugged her graciously.

"I'm so glad to see you too. Where's dad?" Gabriella asked once the two let go.

The three entered the foyer and began to chatter. "You know Jack, always on the go." Cathy sat the two down in the well-known dinning room table.

"Alright you two, I want to find out about Maui! How was it?" Cathy asked while Troy placed his arms around Gabriella bringing her closer to him.

"Amazing mom, the beaches were like…" Troy started.

"A picture out of a magazine." Gabriella finished.

"Oh I made some lemonade and cookies. Gabriella do you think you can get them out of the kitchen?" Cathy asked out of the blue. Troy glanced at his mom peculiarly.

"I can always…" Troy began to speak.

"No Troy let me." Gabriella scooted out of her spot and over to the kitchen. Troy and his mom began to converse until they heard a shrieking yell from the kitchen.

Troy jumped out from his seat and over to the kitchen to find his wife and his big sister hugging warmly.

"You're here!" Gabriella gushed while Caitlin nodded.

"You're a brunette!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Nothing gets passed you sis!" Gabriella and Caitlin screeched again jumping up and down with each other.

"Don't I get any love?" Troy asked coming in the room.

"I don't know bro, leave for Maui and not even a postcard to show your dear sis…"

"We bought you a couple of outfits." Troy said stepping into the room.

"Welcome home little brother!" Caitlin made her way to Troy with open arms hugging him very tightly. "I've missed you." Caitlin said in a serious manner.

"Well I've missed you too." The two of them hugged as Gabriella dug into her pocket and found her phone ringing.

"So why are you home?" Troy asked his sister who was supposed to be in Maryland for school.

"I uh actually need to talk to you about that." Caitlin scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Why what's up?" Troy asked a little hesitant himself.

"Okay mom, we'll meet you there…. I love you too…. Bye!" Gabriella hung up and walked back to the two nerve wrecked siblings.

"Apparently we have dinner reservations at that restaurant downtown, the whole family." Gabriella said with a bright smile.

"What's going on?" She looked over at them.

"Nothing that can't wait until dinner tonight." Caitlin spoke up with a grin at Gabriella.

Troy took a large defeated sigh and gave in, "Fine but I want all the details."

"Deal but I want all the details surrounding Maui!" Caitlin shook her index finger at her brother.

"Well it all started with the hotel room, I mean that's where most of the trip took place! Most of the day I was shirtless and not wearing…"

"ENOUGH!" Caitlin shouted and pushed her brother to the side while he snickered.

"You suck!" She left it at that and went to find Gabriella in the other room talking to her mom.

"Mommy Troy hit me!" Caitlin called out during Cathy and Gabriella's deep conversation.

"That's nice babe!" She answered.

"Great to know you care mommy!" She said sarcastically and ran up the stairs to answer her ringing phone.

Troy came in the room laughing and eating cookies "I have so missed this!" Troy exclaimed and sat down next to his wife.

"Well did you guys think about staying with us for the time being while you're grandparent's house is being renovated?" Cathy asked her kids. Grandpa and Nana Bolton decided to take their RV out and travel the world for awhile leaving their old home in the possession of Troy and Gabriella.

"No it's fine mom! All we need for now is a bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen. From as far as I know all of that is done." Troy said kindly.

**Author's Note**

**I know this took forever and a day but I hope I can find the motivation to update all of my stories! Since HSM2 is coming up I think it's going to boost me to write more! Well please read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright darling, but remember you always have a home here!" Mrs. Bolton said with a deep smile.

"Thanks Mom." Gabriella grinned brightly. She loved calling Mrs. Bolton mom!

Troy looked down at his watch and ran a hand through his golden hair "Mom I hate to end this but we really must get going."

Gabriella found her phone ringing again and excused herself.

Once the two leftovers saw that she was earshot away they began to speak in hushed tones "Great acting mommy." Troy said in a childish manner.

"Well you know I use to act son! I mean did you really think you got that talent from your father?" The two laughed it up for quite some time.

Gabriella reentered the room "Troy, Kelsi and Jason said they'd meet us at your grandparent's house." Gabriella seemed to brighten the conversation with her excited smile.

"Well than…" Troy stood up as did his mom. "I guess we'll meet you for dinner?" Troy asked his mother who was already nodding.

"Drive safe." She gave her son a large hug and then Gabriella.

She walked the two out "Bye Cait!" Gabriella called out once she was leaving the house.

Caitlin walked over to the banister and looked down "Bye Gabi!"

"Bye Weirdo." She referred to her brother and when he turned around to scowl she waved and swiftly left.

"And it's a wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend." Cathy softly shook her head "I'll see you this evening and please Troy wear something nice." Troy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Troy walked his wife to the car and helped her in once Troy got in the two buckled off and drove "I've missed them." Gabriella sighed staring out the window.

"Yeah…me too." Troy looked over at her with a small smile. Gabriella turned and caught his gaze. The two smiled at each other and after a few more minutes pulled into the driveway.

"Home sweet home." Troy helped his wife out and offered his arm which she gratefully accepted. "I can't believe this is ours." Gabriella smiled at the large two story building. The garden was fixed to perfection. There was the tire swing Gabriella had always wanted. It was the house of her dreams.

"This is going to be great." Gabriella said quietly as Troy hugged her from the back.

Troy caught her off guard and picked her up like a bride "What are you doing?" Gabriella squealed out into a question.

"Carrying my wife over the threshold?" Gabriella rolled her eyes while Troy fiddled the key out of his pocket. "Close your eyes." Troy whispered. Gabriella used her hands and shielded them quickly.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded while Troy opened the door and carried her inside. She took her hands off her eyes and stared in amazement. He placed her down and let Gabriella look at the beautifully furnished home.

She didn't no where to start she saw the chocolate cozy brown living room and smiled. It was exactly what she wanted. Then she looked to her left and found the completed blue and yellow kitchen that brightened the house.

She looked over her shoulder with tears visibly starting to shed "You…you…"

Troy shook his head "Call it an early present from me, our parents, my grandparents, and our amazing friends." Gabriella's face broke out into a large smile and ran over to hug her husband.

"I love you too." He said before she said anything else. The two shared a simple yet meaningful kiss.

Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her along "Come on there's so much more to see!" The two ran up the wooden staircase and made their way down the hallway. Troy pointed out the finished bathrooms, the guest rooms, Gabriella's office, the game room, and then Gabriella came across a joint bedroom connected with her and Troy's.

She went up to the door and ran her hand over the white dried paint "What's this room?" She turned around and Troy sat on their new king sized bed shrugging, "Why don't you check it out yourself?"

He stood up and placed his hands in his pockets "The room's awaiting Mrs. Bolton!" He gave her a wink that made her knee's wobble or maybe it was just the growing child in her stomach.

She opened the door and was greeted by a "SURPRISE!" Her friend's startled her, they all hugged her again. "What's all this for?" She asked with a laugh.

Zeke came up and hugged her again "We thought you deserved a proper house warming Cookie Monster!"

Gabriella giggled in his chest, "So you guys did know about the baby?" Everyone shook their heads "Nope! Troy's grandparents did this room! They said that you'd be having children early but none of us thought this early." Taylor hugged her friend by the side.

Gabriella looked around the bedroom "I love it! Red and white, perfect!" The colors made her smile, East High would be proud! It had Troy written all over it!

"Here mama to be why don't you take the rocker?" Kelsi, the woman with the biggest stomach pulled Gabriella over to the red upholstered rocking chair. "It's beautiful!" Gabriella gushed!

"I tested it out Gabs! Very nice for the tush!" Chad always had a way with words. Ryan came by her side and placed a red and white bear in her hands. "Here you go Gabi!" He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she used the doll as a substitute for the baby to be.

"This is perfect! Thank you everyone!" The group hovered around her. "Troy! Did you pick out these colors?" Sharpay asked with a blank expression.

Troy just shrugged "I may have had something to do with it!"

Chad's face instantly grinned while Troy kneeled next to his wife's side, "If it's Frankie Tyler I'm so getting him a customized Wildcat Jersey! Everyone's going to know he's my nephew!"

Troy and Chad hugged, "That's cute!" Jason blushed; Kelsi had her arm entwined with his.

"What if it's a girl smarty?" Taylor asked her husband from across the circle of friends. "Then Sarah Angel and Gabriella Monique will be sporting Wildcat cheerleader uniforms!" The girls rolled their eyes.

Chad was about to give Troy a high five but Troy just shook his head "No way dude…my girl is not wearing a skirt at the hospital! The boy babies might hit on her!"

Taylor actually agreed "My daughter will be wearing respectable outfits Chad! Not hoochie Mama skirts you got that?" Taylor was now walking toward Chad and he was walking out the door still facing her.

"But she'll be wearing a respectable spanky pant under it!" Taylor's eyes burned with fire, "RUN!" She said harshly. "Don't hurt the baby babe!" Chad put up his hands.

"Oh no…Gabriella's going to be fine! But speaking of spank…" Chad's eyes bulged out and Taylor closed the joint door behind her.

Everyone's eyes went big, "Yup…poor Gabriella…she's going to be fatherless." Ryan sighed.

"Well it's better than having Chad as…" But before Sharpay could speak they heard a girlish squeal come from Chad's mouth.

The group shook their heads "Hey I made snacks! Let's go downstairs!" Everyone followed Zeke out the other door except Gabriella. Troy and Kelsi were on there way out "Are you coming babe?" He asked his wife caringly.

She nodded "In a minute. You go on ahead." She continued to cradle the doll. Kelsi let Troy walk passed her and slipped back inside closing the door giving them privacy.

"You are so ready to be a mother Gabi!" Gabriella smiled down at the doll "I hope so! I mean…I already have this huge connection with it." Kelsi pulled out a pull out chair from the closet and sat down next to Gabriella resting out her legs.

"Three months with twins…how is it Kels?" Kelsi let out a sigh "It's a little overwhelming but…I love everyday I get to spend with them." Gabriella looked on at the girl's stomach.

"It's a wild feeling isn't it?" Kelsi nodded to her question. "Gabi I need some help."

Gabriella became instantly worried "What's wrong? Is it the kids, Jase?"

Kelsi shook her head "Oh gosh no! The kids are…wonderful and Jason…he's so patient! I couldn't have wished for anyone better." Gabriella smiled "Then what is it?"

Kelsi rubbed her stomach warmly "I need some help figuring out the children's names."

Gabriella giggled "Oh good! I thought for the worst! So…do you have any ideas for either baby?"

Kelsi continued to look down at her stomach "I was thinking for the girl…Charlene." The brunette smiled at her good friend "That's a beautiful name, Sharpay will be happy to know she had some influence in it."

"How did you know?" Kelsi gaped astounded by the discovery. "Yeah…well Char…Shar, it makes sense! And besides isn't Jason's sister Darlene? So a mesh if you will?" Kelsi just let out a laugh "That's amazing! You're really good at getting down to the core of it all! Your poor kid! It won't get away with anything."

The two laughed at Kelsi's words "Well since their daddy's Troy, they're going to go to him for that kinda stuff! He's such a sucker for little pouts!"

"Jason too! We went to the park with his nephew and every time the little fella asked 'Uncle J…cwan you buy me an owce cream? Pwease?' and did that puppy pout Jason took out his wallet and ran across the park to get him one!"

"Jason was always the sweetest!" Gabriella giggled at the little story. "So…is the baby boy going to be named Jason Junior?" Kelsi picked up her water bottle by her side and took a sip from the top, "Actually Jason doesn't want to use the name Jason." Kelsi placed the bottle back down.

"He wants to name him after Ryan and Zeke but we don't know whose name to use!" Kelsi took a deep exhale, "It's been eating you up hasn't it?"

Kelsi nodded, "We even made a Pro and Con list for each of them!"

"Well here's a solution…why can't you use one for the middle name and the other for the first?" She smiled at how easy it seemed to come together.

Kelsi simply shook her head "Because we have a middle name planned already." Gabriella gave her a mysterious glance "This is more than just a middle name huh?"

"You caught me!" Kelsi dropped her head, "Well…we wanted to name each of the kids using their godparent's name in someway!"

"That's sweet! So Sharpay is Charlene's godmother?"

"Yup." Kelsi said with a smile. "And what about the boy?"

Kelsi mumbled out a name. "Sorry Kels I didn't catch that!"

"Y…." She said swiping her hand against her mouth. "You!" His middle names going to be Gabriel! And well…I wanted to ask you if you can be the godmother?" Gabriella's mouth dropped to the floor! "Yay me!" She clapped her hands ecstatically and ran over to the red head to give her a gently but large hug.

"This is a huge honor Kels!" Kelsi smiled brightly "No problem! Jason and I want Sharpay, and Darlene to be her godparents and You and Ryan or Zeke to be his godparents."

Gabriella went back to her rocking chair and stroke her chin "So…you're trying to think of a first name for him using either Ryan or Zeke's name?" Kelsi nodded sadly, "They've both been so wonderful to each of us! And Jason wanted me to ask you to help us decide."

Gabriella instantly shook her head "I can't! That's too much, and you know I love you and Jason, and Ryan and Zeke! Choosing between them is like choosing between brothers! I just can't!"

Kelsi let out a small smile "I know! It would just make this a lot easier!"

"Honey!" The two girls looked up and found Troy and Jason by the door. "I mean honeys!" Jason let out a laugh, "You're missing all the fun! Gab's your kitchen is awesome! We are so throwing all the birthday parties here!"

The other three just laughed; Troy went over to Gabriella while Jason made his way to Kelsi "Come on babe! There is a chocolate cake just waiting for you!" Kelsi got up excitedly "With guacamole icing?" She licked her top lip, "Yup! Zeke and Ryan made it just for you." Kelsi's mind started to run wild this was going to make it even harder!

"See you later newlyweds!" Jason waved over his shoulder. Troy waited for Jason to close the door behind him, "So…what did you and Kelsi talk about or do I not want to know?"

Gabriella smiled at her husband who pulled the deserted chair by her side and held her hand caressing it softly, "Kelsi…she uh asked me to be her sons godmother." Troy's eyes bulged out "That's exciting! Congratulations babe!" Troy kissed his wife's head. Her eyes had sadness in them.

"What else did she say?"

Gabriella held his hand in hers for strength "Well…she wanted me to pick between Ryan and Zeke for the spot of godfather! And I just can't. I mean…she needed my help but…I feel like I failed her and Jason."

Troy couldn't believe his ears; she was stressing herself way too much "Gabs! They aren't going to be mad at you! They love you, they just asked for some advice and honestly…I wouldn't be able to choose either!"

Gabriella got out from her chair "But I'm Gabriella! I'm their go to girl and soon to be godmother of their son! I…I just want to be a good mother." Gabriella could tell the emotions were going to fly starting now for the next nine months. She reached down to the small bump and rubbed it gently.

Troy came behind her and hugged her tight "Not even you babe, the most perfect, wonderful, extravagant woman in the world can do that! Come on Gabs! Let me help you! Don't put this all on your shoulders, when we got married we decided to share each other's world! Let me in, please?"

Gabriella rubbed her husbands arm now and turned to face him, "You're right! Maybe…just maybe we can figure this all out." The two shared an intimate soft kiss that lasted for a few seconds but was enough to calm her down.

Troy and Gabriella started to discuss the whole thing and ended up coming to a solution, together!

The others sat around downstairs in the kitchen, chatting away!

"Dude Kels! That's one large tummy!" Ryan came over and started rubbing the girl's large stomach! She immediately slapped his arm, "Ry! I suggest you don't touch the merchandise until you ask."

Ryan's mouth went wide "Fine! Be that way Best friend!" He pretended to stalk off madly but turned around and hugged his friend. The two were close, closer than close! Once Sharpay and Ryan weren't speaking he replaced that empty spot with Kelsi and the two became inseparable.

At first Jason was sort of uneasy but than he realized that Kelsi and Ryan were just best friends. Jason and Kelsi were always best friends as well but both of them knew there was something more to this friendship. A friendship that would finally grow into a marriage!

Ryan helped Kelsi to the living room and helped her onto the couch "You're the best Ry!" Kelsi rested her head on his shoulder. "Did you call the girlfriend yet?" She asked tiredly.

Ryan nodded, "At lunch! Jase I are heading back to New York tomorrow afternoon!" Kelsi's head popped back up "What about me?" She asked with a little anger.

Ryan started to caress her head "Aww don't be mad babe! You'll be staying with Shar until Jason returns a few days later." Jason and Zeke joined them sitting on the other couch, "That's the last time you make me tell her last minute Jase." Ryan whispered over to him.

"Sorry dude! I just can't handle the tears. I hate to see my baby all upset." Kelsi was already crying into Ryan's shoulder, her feelings were amplified because of the pregnancy. "I wanna go to New York! Please don't leave me here!" She said quietly while Ryan rubbed her back "Sweetie! Jase will be back soon and I'll be back in a few weeks!"

Kelsi's face was now visible "A few weeks? What if something happens? What if…Ryan you are the worst best friend…ever!" Kelsi stormed out of the living room and out the front door, "Best friend Sharpay Evans reporting to duty!" Sharpay followed her out running in her high heels as fast as she could!

The front door slammed, the two girls were not visible anymore.

"I knew she'd be upset." Jason let out a sigh while Zeke placed a compassionate hand on his shoulder, "It's just her feelings running wild man! Her hormones must be running a muck with two babies inside her! So just chill man, I'll take care of her while you're away!" Zeke still was the sweetest guy in the world promised to take care of Kelsi as if she were his own bride.

Chad and Taylor came in the room, sitting down on the couch next to Ryan, "So I'm guessing you told her?" Taylor felt truly sorry for him.

Ryan just replied with a soft nod. "How long are you going to be this time?" He wiped his hand against his mouth and just stared at the kitchen "Two weeks rehearsal, one week of performances, maybe another week if the cast is lucky." Ryan's schedule was hectic, being a Broadway star and all. He finally got a week off to visit his friends but now he had to return back to even more chaos.

"An entire month?" Taylor grew extremely close with Ryan during their college years; he was one of her closest guy friends.

Ryan simply got up from his seat "I need some air." The gang sat around while Troy and Gabriella walked down the stairs hand in hand "Oh Kelsi! We have some…" Gabriella saw the group smaller than usual.

Jason was shielding his eyes with the back of his arm, Taylor was resting her head on Chad's shoulder and Zeke sat next to Jason patting his back. "Where did everyone go?" Gabriella's face dropped. Troy simply shrugged and the two reached the living room.

"Evan's number one and Mrs. Cross up front! Evan's number two out back." Zeke pointed to each door as he explained. Gabriella gave her husband a kiss on the cheek "I won't be long." She whispered and ran to the back door.

Ryan stood in the large backyard leaning against a white post to the porch. "Why hello there." A feminine voice caught his attention but he didn't turn around. "I have the coolest backyard don't you think? Equipped with pool, oh the kids will love that! Garden! Oh I love that! And basketball court? That so wasn't here when I last visited his grandparents."

Her voice quickly changed to angry making Ryan laugh, "Yeah well…you know Troy, can't live anywhere without a basketball court nearby!" Gabriella sat on the swinging porch bench listening away. "Yeah…well at least he'll be content. I just know this little one we'll be brought up on the court."

Gabriella looked down at her stomach and laughed; Ryan turned around and slowly made his way to the bench "Nah! I already see her on stage…singing in musicals like her very talented parents, and her coolest Uncle!" Ryan rubbed Gabriella's stomach placing a kiss on the fabric of her top.

"Barely a month, and not even a bump, and you're guessing it's a girl?" Gabriella smiled over at Ryan. "Well it's not a guess…I know it! Troy always gets what he wants." Ryan winked at her and Gabriella laughed. "True…I do hope she grows up into an amazing young lady as kind-hearted as her daddy!"

"As cool as her uncle Ryan." He chimed in.

"_As intelligent as her aunt Taylor_." She added.

"As generous as her uncle Zeke."

"_As creative as her aunt Kelsi._"

"As funny as her uncle Chad."

"_As outgoing as her aunt Sharpay._"

"Maybe a little less." Ryan made a funny face making Gabriella laugh out loud. "Okay where were we..."

"_As determined as her uncle Jason._"

"And definitely…as beautiful inside and out as her mommy." Gabriella giggled while Ryan placed his arm around her shoulder "I can already see the little guys at her preschool asking her out!"

"And I already can see Gabriella Monique telling them to go away!"

"Oh and of course Kelsi's little man sleeping in class while her little girl plays the bongos!" Ryan and Gabriella laughed at their imaginative world. "One day Sharpay, Zeke, and yourself will be joining us!"

Ryan nodded "As for now…I'm fine being the super fun uncle… with the best gifts!"

* * *

**Did I make you wait long enough? I know I don't update as frequently as I used to but I'm really going to try! School's starting soon but maybe at least a story or two once a week? I'm not sure but I'll definitely notify you guys! I'm under contract:P **

**Well please continue to Read&Review! And I'll continue to write my little heart out! Love you guys:D **


End file.
